Nell
Summary Nell is the hero chosen by the Church and a friend of Yuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Nell Origin: A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Age: 15-16 Gender: Female Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Can sense danger to herself before it happens), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect her enemies), Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Purification, Accelerated Development (As the Hero Nell's gets stronger far faster than others. Even people who are gifted in certain areas, fail to surpass the Hero), Stealth Mastery, Illusion Creation (Her barrier magic can create barriers of illusion), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her speed), Resistance to Information Analysis (Durandal has an effect that prevents others from analyzing it) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to the Grand Tortoise and Manticore which can destroy trees, which requires this much energy) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged multiple arrows, superior to a weaker Yuki who moved faster than they can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High (Fought continuously for hours, from in the middle of the night until the sun had long risen) Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with Barrier Magic Standard Equipment: *'Durandal:' Her holy sword which was made by a highly skilled craftsman. It is enchanted with some sort of effect that prevents others from analyzing it. It also has some sort of bonus effect in the presence of evil. This weapon provides a fifty percent boost to all stats if wielded by a hero. *'Lunar Blossom:' A Dagger with a snow white blade created by a demon lord named Yuki. Swinging it during the night causes its glimmering blade to cleave through the darkness and leave a ray of moonlight in its wake. Intelligence: Nell is of the dexterous variety. She has always known how to use her hands. Her natural talent was put into full bloom as she was taught the way of the blade—as she was taught to wield the heroic might that lay within her. Nell sucked up the techniques bestowed to her like a sponge would water. It didn’t take long for her to far outclass the average swordsman. And that talent of hers blossomed further in the past few weeks. The one on one instruction provided to her by one of her travelling companions had allowed her to realize the essence of the art. Though he was dressed like a butler, he helped further her technical skill at an even faster rate than ever before. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Enemy Search:' A skill which functions by seeking out those that wish to harm her. *'Turn Undead:' A skill which purifies undead. *'Sword Mastery:' A skill which lets her have a mastery over swords. *'Dagger Mastery:' A skill which lets her have a mastery over daggers. *'Barrier of Separation:' Magic which creates a massive wall that is several kilometers long. *'Barrier of Concealment:' Magic which creates a veil even darker than the night itself and conceals herself from her foes. *'Accelerate:' One of her unique skills which allows her to accelerate herself. *'Crisis Detection:' A skill which alerts her when there is any danger to her before it happens. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Isekai Characters